Bonds
by vee23
Summary: When an autobot and a human develop a trust unlike any other, there are always those who seek to destroy it. Slight SamxBee, mainly SamxOptimus SamxMegatron too. Post RoTF Movie-verse. M for sexual content, language, etc. Lemon later on.
1. And with a sad heart

Author's note: This is my first story that I've actually finished. Post RoTF Movie-verse.  
DISCLAIMER: Of course, I don't own any of the Transformers or Mikaela or Sam. :/

--------------------------------

"She's coming, she's coming! Come on! Hurry!" Sam screeched at the top of his lungs, his eyes transfixed on the slender figure that was menacingly approaching the car that Mikaela was attempting to hotwire. His screams were lost with Leo's, who was panicking and yelling in the backseat. As Alice grew closer to the vehicle, her face began to disintegrate into silver and a tail snaked out behind her. Sam's mind was still retracing the events that had transpired in his dorm room--when Mikaela had walked in on him and Alice and as he tried to call her back, his voice had been cut off by a long sharp tail around his neck that flung him painfully into a wall. How the once beautiful blond bombshell his dormmate lusted after transformed into one of the horrifyingly powerful creatures he remembered fighting against two years ago. Although smaller than the other Decepticons he'd seen, she still packed enough firepower to obliterate Princeton's library. Sam began to worry that he'd never graduate from the college his dad was willing to pay so much to get him into.

He was brought back into reality by a insanely loud cracking noise of the windshield and a groping metal hand that reached for him. The car sprung to life as Mikaela grabbed ahold of the steering wheel and began off to a roaring start. Alice clawed and scratched at Sam, attempting to stay on the hood of the car. The window to Sam's right burst into hundreds of shards of glass and he let out another scream as silver claws caught ahold of his shirt with no intention of letting go. The car swerved but Alice held on, attempting to pull Sam out of the passenger window.

Mikaela's malice grew, "All right, bitch. Kiss this." Without a moment's hesitation, she slammed the Saturn into a lightpole which threw Alice off the hood. The metallic figure crunched and sparked beneath the wheels of the car as they pulled away. Mikaela's anger drained as she began to register the fact that the Pretender was gone for good and nobody else would be sitting on top of Sam anytime soon. Little did they know that _that_ was only the beginning of all of their problems.


	2. I say bye to you and wave

Author's Note: Sorry if I make some chapters obscenely shorter than others. D: This story was good and done when I started uploading so I'm trying to space it out nicely.

DISCLAIMER: Of course, I don't own any of the Transformers or Mikaela or Sam. :/

-----------------------------

Sam Witwicky returned to Astronomy 101 with a broken hand and a horribly burnt left shoulder, which he hastily explained to curious classmates that he had gotten during an incident with his car (technically, that wasn't very far off from the truth). They would stare at him with expressions that screamed 'I don't believe that' but he reassured them that it was nothing too serious and that he'd be fine in a few weeks.

Things had calmed down considerably after all that had occured in Egypt only hours before he returned home; he was taken off the International Wanted list, his parents were flown back to Paris to continue the vacation they had been on before they were interrupted, and Sam arrived back in America with Optimus Prime at his side which certainly filled in the empty void he'd had for a certain number of days. He would've loved for his eyes to be lying the moment he saw the last remaining Prime protecting his life against three Decepticons at once, including the somehow resurrected Megatron. Sam tried to listen to Optimus, he tried to run as hard as he could to save his own life and whatever they wanted inside his head, but that couldn't stop what he'd seen. His heart felt torn in two as he watched Megatron run the Autobot leader through, growling in utter satisfaction at the horrid sight. Sam had never screamed so hard in his life.

He was relieved to know that humanity was safe, albeit even if only for a little while. Sam felt completely different--the bond that he had developed with Optimus throughout everything had somehow grown to an unimaginable strength. Prime was now one of Sam's friend, his protector (needless to say behind Bumblebee), and a very important part of his life. He'd only been back at college for a week and already his heart ached for the autobots with the exception of his favorite 2010 yellow SuperSport Camaro, which was now allowed on campus since Major Lennox had spoken with the Dean.

"Mr. Witwicky," Professor Colan, Sam's sleazy college teacher, said from the front of the lecture hall, "would you like to answer my question or continue staring off into space?"

Sam sighed, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." All that was in his mind was the thirty-two foot tall Autobot leader, kneeling down to ensure his safety, large mayan blue optics staring with genuine concern. The same look Bumbleebee would give him in those moments where Sam felt his heart being ripped out of his chest. That reassuring, gentle blue that melted away his worries every time he stared into it.

"That's the third time this week, Witwicky. Make sure it doesn't happen again or I can't guarantee you passing for this semester."

The moment everyone's eyes fell on him, he slumped further down into his seat wishing he could just become invisible. Sam fought against all odds and super-advanced alien robots yet he couldn't handle a little attention from his peers. He'd much rather be running from a robot-caused explosion out in the middle of the Egyptian desert than be further embarrassed at Princeton.

------------

_"I'm bringing sexy back, them other boys don't know how to act..." _Bumblebee blared Justin Timberlake from his radio as loud as possible while he revved his engine impatiently. Sam was dead asleep until he heard the obnoxious song playing outside his window, which caused him to jump up and peer outside. He tried to motion to silence his guardian in fear of waking Leo, who'd hardly been any help on his recent adventure, "Bee, you're going to get me in trouble! Shush!"

_"Hop in." _The radio called to him, seeing as how Bumblebee was still playing off his ability to speak, and the driver's side door opened welcomingly. However, the Camaro was two stories down and Sam was half-asleep; there was no way he'd be going out of a window.

_"So, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. I wanna, I wanna, I wanna...!" _Bumblebee didn't seem like he'd be quitting anytime soon, and was going through some horribly concocted playlist of songs people were sick of. His panic alarm began to go off.

Sam looked over his shoulder at his dormmates, who began to stir. He spoke in a hushed tone, which he was surprised that Bumblebee could hear over all the racket he was making, "Okay, okay! Just be quiet for a sec so I can get downstairs!"

_"...and you better hurry up..." _Bee played an excerpt on his radio, which quickly faded in and out. Sam retreated from the window, slipped on some jeans and sneakers, and bolted out of his dorm room. The opened door was awaiting him the moment he stepped out of his dormitory, and he quickly climbed in. "You know, Bee, I really can't be doing this all the time. I have class at eleven..."

The engine idled momentarily and then revved across the fresh green lawns of Princeton, taking the Witwicky boy to some off-road he wasn't aware even existed. Sam loved the fact that Bumblebee wanted his attention so desperately, the notion was indeed flattering, since he hadn't used his car since they arrived back at school. But what was so urgent that he needed to wake him up at--Sam glanced at the clock on the dashboard--1:43 AM? Now that he thought about it, where was Bee taking him? Outside the windows, the land was covered in a blanket of black except for the two floodlights on the front of the Camaro. He stared out into the darkness, his mind tracing over the contours of those bright blue optics he recognized all too well until he drifted out of consciousness.


	3. Kicking shadows on the street

DISCLAIMER: Of course, I don't own any of the Transformers or Mikaela or Sam. :/

-----------------------------

After what felt like several hours, the car slowed to a halt, and Bee softly played a song on his radio to awaken Sam. Sam awoke in a tired stupor and took a moment to realize where he was before his guardian courteously opened the door for him. Sam stepped out to discover he was inside a dimly lit aircraft hangar and he wasn't alone. The faces he so longingly remembered to be the beings who saved his life on several occasions, all smiling with warm blues behind metallic lids. It was hard to believe that a single week had made him miss them so much, even more than he missed Mikaela. The car he'd just vacated quickly stood to be eighteen feet tall, his optics taking on the same melted aqua that the others shared.

"We have something we need to talk about, Sam, that I think might benefit you as well as us," Optimus Prime said in his deep, thick voice. Sam's attention was drawn immediately to the immensely large Peterbilt-based Autobot, his heart melting in his chest at the sight of the last of the Primes. "Rachet has been doing some research since you defeated that Pretender."

"Pretender?" Sam was no longer the least bit sleepy. "What's a Pretender?"

"Pretenders are Cybertronians that have the ability to disguise their robotic forms, such as that Alice you encountered at your college," Sideswipe explained. "However, she merely duplicated the apperance of an animatron, so in other words she didn't use the typical method Pretenders use."

He took a moment to process it; there were all kinds of things about the Autobots and Decepticons that he didn't know about. "So what's the usual way?"

"A long time ago, Scorponok developed sythoplasm, a synthetic organic substitute, and merged it to six Decepticons in order to maximize their capabilities while also giving them the ability to hide their identities. Optimus spied in on Scorponok's doing and we have an inkling of what sythoplasm is capable of. Not only that, we have retrieved Alice's body from your school and I've been doing some studies on her design. Sam, I have managed to reverse-engineer her ability to act as a doppleganger along with the research I've done on the compounds Scorponok used to create sythoplasm and I've come up with a way that we Autobots could actually be seen as less of a threat to the human population!" Rachet's servos were whirring like crazy; Sam could tell he was really excited about this.

"What are you talking about? Are you meaning to tell me..."

"Sam, if what Rachet's found works, we'll be able to make ourselves appear and feel human," Ironhide said simply, the lights overheard reflecting off of his gleaming exterior which contrasted heavily with his neon blue optics. "And if any trouble should come up, we can turn back to our Autobot selves in a heartbeat."

"Not only that, Sam," Optimus said, kneeling down so that he was more at level with Sam although he never really could be, "if we could appear human, we'd be able to protect you more efficiently. We can't be certain that Megatron won't be coming back and this time, I'm not willing to lose you."

"Besides, yous always gettin' inta trouble!" Mudflap blurted out from his gold-toothless mouth which was hastily punished by Skids with a punch to the jaw.

Sam felt his face flush red, although he was certain Prime wouldn't have any idea as to what it meant. "So this is just a plan to protect me?"

He felt Optimus' optics on his broken hand and burnt shoulder as if to reinstate the damage already done, "We'll be able to transform at any time if the situation calls for it. These human forms might be able to give us a better understanding of your people, Sam. I'm not sure what my brother has planned for his return either; I can't risk your safety again."

Sam scanned the faces of each Autobot--Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, the twins (who were quarreling with one another), Bumblebee, and of course Optimus Prime. They all seemed sure of the dangers they faced, and who was Samuel Witwicky to stop them? He paused to glance at his guardian, who gave him a quick comforting nod. _They must know what they're doing..._He nodded, "All right, go ahead. I'm all for it."  
If they could assume human forms, perhaps the time he spent apart from Bumblebee and Optimus would no longer be a problem.


	4. for every mistake that I have made

Author's Note: I bet you're glad for a long chapter. C:  
DISCLAIMER: Of course, I don't own any of the Transformers or Mikaela or Sam. :/

---------------------------------

Sam wasn't sure how or when he'd fallen asleep or if everything he'd seen the night before was even real--human autobots? It sounded too good to be true. He jerked awake to find out that he was asleep in his Camaro, and Leo stood outside the window, knocking on the glass to get his attention. Bee rolled his window down for him.

"What are you doing, man? You got five minutes before class starts," Leo said, his arms full of books and papers.

"Shit! Bee, why didn't you tell me?!" Sam's voice would always get higher when he was frustrated. The radio replied with an excerpt of "Apologize" by Timbaland. Sam growled impatiently and jumped out of the car, "You just stay here. I have class to go to; I'll be back." He heard the engine of the car growl defiantly behind him as he ran inside.

He took two minutes to scramble back up to his dormroom and grab all of his things needed for his morning lecture. Upon returning back outside, he found his Camaro to be gone. His heart dropped into his stomach; where did Bee go? He checked his watch and saw he only had two minutes to get across campus. While spouting curses under his breath, he ran so he wouldn't be late--he couldn't afford to be late to a single one of his classes today even if his $4000 alien fighting robot/sleek sports car had just disappeared.

-----------

Another mind-boggingly sexual lecture about Astronomy was a perfect way to begin his day. Sam contemplated why he even chose this school to begin his career. He probably knew more about space than Colan anyway. Now that he thought about it, he probably knew more than Colan had even considered in his life although alien robots from the planet Cybertron wouldn't be the most convincing lecture topic to begin with.

His small attention span was successful in getting the best of him yet again. As he was climbing a flight of stairs towards his dormitory, he ran full-on into a passerby and his papers flew everywhere.

"Oh, god. I'm, god, so sorry. I didn't see you there...Are you okay?" Sam was trying to get all his papers together without really caring if they got crumpled or not. The person didn't respond. Once he got all of his school things back in his arms, he peered up at the victim he had so carelessly run into. The boy had to have been nineteen (twenty was pushing it) with bright blond hair wearing a yellow track jacket over the black shirt he had underneath and black track pants with yellow lining. His eyes were a melted blue that glowed against his tan skin and he had a pearly white smile. Sam stared at him in disbelief, recognizing that beautiful aqua the instant he looked at them. "B-Bee...?"

The boy looked at him with a clever smirk and nodded. He didn't seem like a talker. It had to be Bumblebee.

"W-wow. You look...human!" Sam kept looking him up and down. Every single feature was absolutely realistic--there wouldn't be a single doubt from anybody that this kid wasn't human. It was hard to believe that this 5'8" boy could be his 2010 Camaro/giant alien guardian. Just to be sure it wasn't a dream, he reached out and grabbed Bee's jacket. It felt as real as anything else he'd touched before. Rachet's plan really worked.

"W-wait, if you're here, then the others are here too right? How are you guys all going to get away with being on campus?"

Bumblebee pulled out a piece of parchment from his tracksuit pocket and handed it to Sam. Sam hastily read the ink scrawled onto the paper: _"The Dean of Princeton University in New Jersey has given the consent to the autonomous robots of the military corps NEST to reside on campus under the strict enforcement that they do not assume their usual identities. Also, the autobots will take on roles as assistants, students, and other jobs at the university so as to not arouse suspicion. It is ensured that they will remain in disguise unless an emergency situation gives them reason otherwise. Failure to comply with this agreement will result in the removal of the autobots from campus."_

"You're kidding, right? The Dean actually agreed to this?" Sam couldn't believe it. He just could _not _believe it. "Wait, where are the others then?"

Bee grabbed ahold of Sam's hand and pulled him down the stairs. Even assuming the appearance of a twenty year old, Bumblebee was unnaturally fast and Witwicky, in all his years of running, had an incredibly hard time keeping up with him.

There was a group of older men (with the exception of two boys that were no more than eighteen at best) sitting on the vibrant green lawn nearby, all minding their own business and keeping to their conversation. That couldn't possibly be the autobots, could it? There was a man in a black business suit who, even while sitting, was the tallest of the group. His hair was a lush ebony, and there was a Autobot pin on the lapel of his coat that instantly helped Sam recognize him. When the man turned to face him, Sam was reminded of Christian Bale except that the man before him was much taller with a larger build than the Dark Knight's actor. His eyes, unlike Bale's which were the color of melted chocolate, were the same beautiful blue that he'd grown to love so much.

The man's face lifted up in a gentle smile and a familiarly deep voice came from his lips, "Well, Sam, what do you think?"

Sam Witwicky never thought Rachet's plan would work this well. Everyone around him had based their appearances off movie stars, television stars--all faces that he recognized from some blockbuster hit. "You guys look...amazingly convincing."

"That was the plan," A bald man spoke from behind Optimus. Vin Diesel? No, Ironhide. It had to be Ironhide. He was incredibly buff under the black muscle shirt he wore, even with his arms folded across his chest. Sam noticed that there was a gun in a holster on his hip, and another on the other side. Once again, the main difference between their lookalikes and the Autobots were their inhumanly gorgeous eyes.

"The sythoplasm worked like a charm. We can assume these forms at our leisure," said an older guy who looked to be in his fifties. He wasn't anything special, just a slightly chubby man with graying hair and glasses who also wore a very nice monochromatic suit. Sam thought he looked like William Petersen, the actor who played Grissom on Crime Scene Investigation. Underneath the slight facial hair he had, there was a significantly proud smirk. "Are you surprised?"

"No, of course not. You guys look...fantastic!" Sam was short of breath from all the running. "Wait, where's Sideswipe?"

Ratchet's expression turned into a frown, "He said he didn't want to use the sythoplasm, but he'll be here on campus as my car. He's right over there."

He pointed to a nearby parking lot where the silver Corvette flickered its headlights as if to say 'hello'. Somehow Sam could imagine an actor like Petersen driving a car as nice as a Corvette Stingray. The sudden thought made him laugh a little.

"You wear the damn green tie, I don't wanna! I had to be da green car!" Skids complained, trying to reach for the red tie that was around his twin's neck. They both looked fresh out of high school--bling and gold tooth included--despite how nicely they were dressed (Prime probably put them up to it). The Twins were both very attractive African Americans with strong cerulean eyes and very outlined yet flattering features which were twisted in rage in Skids' case, who was yelling at a seemingly oblivious Mudflap. Sam ignored their squabbling. His eyes were transfixed on his guardian having his hair tousled by the extremely attractive Autobot leader was now showing off perfect white teeth in an ear-to-ear grin.

The bell rang, and all the autbots looked up in confusion. Ironhide actually tensed and his hand began to go for his gun. Sam attempted to reassure them, "That's the bell for class to start. I guess I'm going to be late. You guys better roll out."

They all rose from the lawn and Ratchet spoke as he rounded up the folders and files he had lying next to him, "I'll be seeing you all later."

As everyone went their separate ways, Sam noticed that Bumblebee had turned into his Camaro form and parked next to Sideswipe. Optimus had stayed behind, his hands deep in his pockets. "Sam, if it isn't too much trouble, I'd like to talk to you alone. I can walk you to your next class."

Sam could feel his face getting hot again but he hastily nodded. As they began to stroll, Sam heard his heartbeat in his ears like he did every time it was only him and Prime.

"Sam," Optimus began, which caused Sam to jump slightly, "I still feel like I need to thank you for saving my life. I wouldn't be here without you."

Sam shook his head defiantly, "N-No, really, it was nothing. The Fallen would've destroyed us all. Thank _you _for saving _my _life again, Optimus. Only a Prime could've defeated him _and _you beat Megatron again. I knew we couldn't do it without you."

His eyes glistened warmly, "Thank you, Sam Witwicky."

"No problem, Optimus Prime." His head was spinning and he could hardly think straight. As they climbed a set of stairs, Sam felt his foot slip out from underneath him. He felt a jerk on his hand and a support holding his back when he finally registered what had happened. Optimus was standing tall over him, keeping him from falling down the flight of stairs, "Sam, you need to be careful."

He pulled him back onto the step and the smaller boy wrapped an arm over the man's shoulder. He could tell that Prime wasn't sure how to react. "This is called a hug. Thanks for catching me."

"A...hug?" His voice rumbled in his chest against Sam's ears. Slowly but surely, his large arm wrapped around Sam's shoulder as well in a strong embrace. Was this how Mikaela felt when he'd held her? Sam lifted his head to look up at Optimus, who was at least five inches taller than him.

"I've missed you a lot. You _and_ Bee," He felt as if he had to add in that last part so that he didn't sound creepy, but it was definitely true. As much as he complained about wanting to live a normal life and deal with his own problems, he missed fighting ten ton robots and saving the human race from utter destruction. It was near-death experiences like those that really made him glad to be Samuel James Witwicky.

"You don't need to anymore. I'll be here any time you need me."

Sam pulled away flustered, "Thanks. I have to get to class."

Optimus handed him all the papers Sam had dropped--he must've caught them too when he fell. Sam took the papers and muttered another thanks before rushing off to his next lecture.


	5. And like a baby boy

Author's Note: There's one or two scenes with Megz and Star that I've put into separate chapters so sorry if they're too short. :C

DISCLAIMER: Of course, I don't own any of the Transformers or Mikaela or Sam. :/

------------------------------

"M-Megatron, you aren't able to do anything in the state you're in. You must remain calm until I address your wounds properly," Starscream hissed, trying to see to the gaping hole that was half of the Decepticon leader's face. Megatron, even with half his face ripped off, was more menacing than his lackey could even dream of being. "You must remember, cowards _do _tend to survive."

The fierce robot snarled deep within his structure, his jagged teeth grating against one another. "How _dare _Optimus reduce me to such a condition! That maggot! I'll have his head for this!" He slammed his left hand down, which made a crater on the metallic structure he sat upon. "Look at me now, forced to retreat back to Cybertron! Forced back by Prime and a single fleshling. The idea makes me sick! Beaten down by my weakling of a brother for a second time!"

"At least...you escaped with your life this time, Lord Megatron," Starscream replied hesitantly. "We have that to be thankful for."

Megatron roared in anger as a hand swung at his cohort, "You fool! My life is _nothing _if I don't have my dignity! He has kept me from destroying that miserable planet before and now he has done away with the Fallen! He and that boy have thwarted my attempts!" Even with injuries, he pinned Starscream against a nearby metallic pillar that supported hatchlings and a premature robot slithered over his shoulder dead, "You have failed me again, you pathetic excuse of a machine! Without a new sun, the hatchlings will not have the energy they need and will die. My army will fall!"

Starscream scraped at Megatron's long, spindly fingers. "W-Wait, my lord!" He choked out, struggling underneath the lead Decepticon's firm grip. "I won't fail you this time, I'm certain of it! I shall go to Earth to see what Prime and the others are doing and report back! Then we can plan our next attack!"

Megatron dropped the Decepticon and returned to his seat, which was originally the Fallen's throne. He emitted a growl of annoyance, "Get out of my sight. If you don't bring back news we can use to our advantage, don't bother coming back at all."

"Y-yes, Lord Megatron. I live to serve you," Starscream hastily muttered before assuming his F-22 Raptor form and disappearing from his leader's view. The thirty-four foot tall robot growled again, his red eye burning with hatred, "You won't escape me this time, fleshling."


	6. I never was a man

Author's Note: I remember writing this right after seeing RoTF. (:  
DISCLAIMER: Of course, I don't own any of the Transformers or Mikaela or Sam. :/

------------------------

Sam was beginning to doze off in class again; Trigonometry was extremely uninteresting today. He felt himself slightly nodding and his eyes became heavy. His teacher, Professor Dillamond, was explaining how to put something in on the students' graphing calculators.

"Oh? Hello there, are you new here?" Her voice was clear as a bell. She was definitely Sam's favorite teacher. The tired student looked up from his daydream and saw a smaller boy standing at the front of the class. He had blond hair and wore yellow and black with BOSE headphones around his neck....?  
Bumblebee? Oh no. Sam immediately sunk lower into his chair, covering his face with a hand. Prime never said Bee would be in any of his classes! Then again, he didn't say much to begin with.

"What's your name?" Dillamond asked, but Bee simply ignored her and waved happily at Sam, who was trying to be as invisible as possible. "Oh, is that your friend?"

"His name is Bee," Sam replied loudly so he could be heard at the front of the lecture hall. He couldn't get embarrassed much more even if he tried. "Yeah, he's a friend of mine."

"In that case, you can go sit behind Mr. Witwicky. Thank you for joining us, Bee," Professor Dillamond said with a smile on her face, "Now, as I was saying...."

Bumblebee jumped up the stairs to his seat with a bounce in his step. He must be really excited to be in the same class as Sam. All the girls in the entire class were watching him; did they find him cute or something? As he sat down, he noticed all the eyes focused on him and waved a single hand shyly which was met with many giggles from the female student body. Nice to know that Bee was a class favorite on the first day although Sam thought everybody wouldn't like him as much when he was an eighteen foot tall robot.

Sam slightly turned around and whispered, "Are you kidding me, Bee? What are you doing here?"

The headphones began to softly play around his neck, "_You got a friend in me, you got a friend in me."_

"Okay, shhh, so I'll just have to get used to you in my class. At least, since you're a robot and all, you're good at math," Sam whispered back. His blond friend shrugged in confirmation. Sam felt a vibration in his pocket--he must've gotten a text message. As he made sure that Dillamond wasn't looking, he pulled his cell phone out and read the message. It read: "Hey, it's Mikaela. I have time; want to go out for lunch?"

He texted back: "Sound great. I've actually got a couple friends I want you to meet."

---------------

Burger King wasn't very packed around two in the afternoon, especially since the drive-thru was invented. Sam pulled up in his signature yellow Camaro next to the motorcycle he was sure was Mikaela's and got out. A Peterbilt, GMC topkick pick-up truck, a H2 Rescue Ambulance, a green Chevrolet Beat, and a matching Chevrolet Trax in red also pulled up into parking spaces next to him. "Okay, guys, go around back and transform to your human forms. I'll meet you inside."

He walked inside and automatically grinned when he spotted Mikaela sitting patiently at a table by herself, "Hey, Mikaela."

Mikaela wore a black tank top with tight blue denim jeans, black pumps, and had her long dark hair tied up in a messy ponytail. She was as gorgeous as ever, especially when she spoke, "Hey, Sam. Sorry, I couldn't do a webchat today; I felt like I needed to see you in person."

Sam instantly wrapped a hand around her waist, "I'm glad you missed me. So, are you hungry? Want me to buy something for you?"

"I was the one that invited you to lunch, I'll pay."

The bell on the door rang as new customers walked inside the resturaunt and Sam remembered, "Oh right, Mikaela. I have some friends here with me."

Her face slightly dropped into a frown. She must've been wanting a one-on-one date with Sam for lunch. Sam didn't like it when she frowned. "All right. Who?"

"Well..." Sam said with a smile, "These are the Autobots."

The men all walked in as a group, with gentle smiles on their faces, and Optimus at the front. Mikaela shifted towards Sam unsurely, "What are you talking about? Who are these guys?"

He began to name them from left to right, "Skids, Mudflap, Ratchet, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ironhide. They look pretty impressive, right?"

"Are you kidding? Tell me this is a joke," Mikaela said skeptically.

Sam shook his head, "No, I'm serious! Ratchet came up with a way so they can blend in better than just being cars." His girlfriend paused a moment and he watched her eyes look each newcomer up and down with an uncertain stare. Sam knew she wasn't going to believe him.

"Mikaela," Optimus said, his voice automatically drawing her attention, "I'm surprised you don't recognize us. Have you completely forgotten about Egypt?"

Her bright eyes suddenly looked to Sam, her mouth agape. She knew that voice too well. It had to be Prime. He just smiled.

"SO," Sam said, clapping his hands together, "Who's hungry?"


	7. Until I saw your blue eyes cry

Author's Note: Ah, Mikaela, it takes a couple minutes for you to get it all, huh? (x Sorry, I'm not too fond of her.

DISCLAIMER: Of course, I don't own any of the Transformers or Mikaela or Sam. :/

----------------------

"So you guys managed to disguise yourselves as humans using a technology Ratchet got from the Decepticons and that girl from your school I ran over," Mikaela said, trying to sum it all up aloud. Sam nodded. "For a second, I was afraid you were hanging out with a bunch of older men."

"Yeah, well, that hits the nail on the head," Sam answered and noticed the confused expression on Bumblebee's face. "Oh, it's a figure of speech. Not...literally. Well, you guys wait here, I have to go to the bathroom."

Sam stood up from the table and made his way to the back of the resturaunt to the bathroom. He didn't know why, but he could've sworn he had a bad feeling in the back of his mind. As soon as he shut the door to his stall, he was blown back against the wall by an enormous explosion. Sam Witwicky wasn't sure what was happening but he immediately dropped down to the floor and guarded his face. When the rubble had subsided, he lifted his head to see that nothing remained of the bathroom, or half of the Burger King for that matter, and two flaming red eyes were staring at him. "No, no, no, no..." he muttered. It couldn't be. He'd only been back a week. Not again. Not already!

Starscream was standing over the destruction he'd just caused, "Fleshling, we meet again!"

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. OPTIMUS! BUMBLEBEE!" He screamed, hoping his guardians would hear him. Starscream began to reach towards Sam and he attempted to slide backwards on what little floor was left. A fireball went spiraling over Sam's head and straight into the Decepticon's torso, flinging him back into the parking lot. Bumblebee dove at Starscream angrily, in his natural form, while Optimus darted to Sam's side, still assuming his human form.  
"Sam, are you all right?" Optimus said with concern as he looked over Sam's body. There seemed to be no injuries. "Go back to Ironhide and the others. You'll be safe there."

Optimus' flawless skin began to disintegrate into silver as Sam recalled Alice once did and, within an instant, Sam saw his human form dissipate and the tall thirty foot robot stood before him where a Christian Bale lookalike had been moments ago. Megatron's lackey had stopped for a moment, staring in surprise as Optimus had changed shape, which had given Bee a perfect opportunity to strike. He fired several more shots from the cannon on his right arm and while the enemy was down, he returned to Sam's side. Prime's trademark energon blade emerged from his forearm, as it usually did when he sought to do away with a Decepticon, and he joined the fray. Bumblebee warbled worriedly, his sky blue eyes glowing heavenly. Sam swallowed his fear and got to his feet. He had to get back to Mikaela and the others.

"What are you doing here, Starscream!" Optimus growled, holding the blade inches away from the Decepticon's neck. "The boy has nothing to do with us!"

"He has everything to do with us! You! Prime! Where did you get the technology sythoplasm? You are no longer a Cybertronian; you've become one of these disgusting--" He spat oil from his mouth, "--humans!" The robot retorted despite his life being on a single thread.

Optimus' optics narrowed angrily, the blade growing closer. "Cybertron is beyond help. I am protecting this planet. Earth has more potential than my brother thinks."

"Optimus!' Sam screamed, trying to warn his beloved comrade of the impending danger. Incoming missiles, probably dispatched by Starscream earlier, were headed towards Prime at full speed. There was no way he could dodge them. He took two powerful explosions to the back and Sam saw that his strength began to faulter. Starscream must have gotten an upgrade; before, his missles didn't even leave a scratch on the Peterbilt Autobot. "Ironhide, you have to help!"

It was as if they had had the same thought simultaneously. Ironhide's face began to peel away, just as Optimus' had earlier, and the gigantic black Autobot emerged with cannons already loaded and ready. "Optimus, out of the way!" A neon blue ball of energy blasted from his Sonic Cannon, taking out a chunk of Starscream's jaw. Ironhide fired another warning shot, not wanting to cause any more unnecessary damage.

Starscream paused, his red eyes fixated on Sam for a brief second, then transformed back into his F-22 Raptor form. Seeing as how none of the Autobots could change into airborne vehicles, they simply watched as he became a small dot in the sky.

"He's going back to Megatron, no doubt," Ironhide said disdainfully, the cannons on his arms powering down with a strong whine.

"Optimus, are you okay? Optimus?" Sam asked the Autobot leader, who was bent over in pain with gashes on his back where the missiles had made contact. There was a distant wail of sirens; the police were coming. Sam and Mikaela tensed, "Oh no, cops! Quick, guys, let's get out of here!"

Mikaela jumped onto her motorcycle and, with Sam in his own car, followed the several cars that peeled out of the destroyed parking lot. Sam left all the driving up to Bumblebee; he had too much on his mind. Why had Starscream stared at him in those last few seconds before he left? What did Megatron want now? It seemed too soon. It was unreal. Would he even be able to get through his freshman year without being ripped to shreds by vicious alien robots bent on destroying mankind?

Optimus' head felt fuzzy and everything seemed black. Is this how being 'disoriented' felt to humans? He could hear muffled voices--a deep voice and a slightly higher, concerned voice. Ratchet? Sam? He began to move as if to sit up but felt weak and immediately gave in to his desire to lay back down. What did Starscream hit him with? Sabot rounds? Prime realized he was in his human form--what had happened after they pulled out from that fast-food resturaunt to avoid the police? He couldn't recall. It was all a blur.  
"R-Ratchet..." He muttered, his own voice sounding unfamiliar to his ears. Immediately, he saw a blurry shape of an older man at his side with something in his hand. Ratchet must've said something comforting but Optimus couldn't make it out. He wasn't sure what he'd been holding but whatever it was, Optimus felt a sharp pain in his arm and then nothing.

He woke up again, this time much clearer than the time before. His liquid aqua eyes opened and he sat up in a...bed? Yes, that's what humans use to restore energy after a day. What was he doing in one? He felt a sudden burst of fire in his back and he seethed in pain. Oh, that was why. Ratchet was probably still tending to his wounds. How long had he been out? Where was he? It took a moment but he recognized his surroundings--it was the aircraft hangar he'd been in when they told Sam about the sythoplasm. Since he'd last been there, they'd installed several walls to separate 'rooms', almost like cubicles in an office. He looked to his left and saw Sam with his head tilted downwards, asleep while sitting in a chair pulled to his bedside. The sight made Optimus--what was the word--smile. Sam looked worn down and slightly dirty; he must've been worried sick about him. Not literally, Prime hoped to himself, wishing he didn't discomfort the boy in any way. This boy had sacrificed so much for the Cybertron robot without expecting anything in return. Optimus truly admired the human aspects that resided within Samuel Witwicky--selflessness, kindness, justice. What was his family's motto? No sacrifice, no victory? Yes; that was it. He reached a hand out and tousled what little hair he had on his head, waking Sam from a rather uncomfortable sleep. At first, he looked annoyed but upon witnessing an awake Optimus, a beautiful smile spread on his lips.

"Optimus, you're okay! God, I was so worried," Sam said weakly. "You saved my life again. I'm going to have to start writing IOU's for you."

"How long was I offline? What happened?" Optimus asked, leaning back on the bed when he felt the pain in his back grow extremely uncomfortable.

Sam looked at him with worry in his eyes, "You were unconscious for three days. Ratchet wasn't sure what was wrong with you. He took care of your injuries but you still wouldn't wake up. I couldn't focus on my class work; I've been here for the last two days. Mikaela had to go back to work but she's been asking me what's going on."

Optimus felt a twinge of guilt (isn't that what humans called it?) in his circuits, "Sam, I'm sorry for making you so worried. I wanted to make sure you were safe; I wasn't watching out for myself."

Sam wrapped his arms around Optimus' neck abruptly, albeit gently. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Ratchet came into the room, human form intact, "Well, Optimus, you seem to be recovering. Unfortunately, I'll have to keep you in here for another week or so until I can ensure your stability. Don't worry, Bumblebee will be working twice as hard to ensure Sam's safety. Now if you don't mind, Sam, I'd like to talk to you outside."

Sam murmured a quick goodbye and followed Ratchet out the door. Ratchet took in a deep breath and exhaled, looking at Sam with skepticism. "Now, Sam, I don't want you to think of me as rude or uncalled for but...I've been noticing some things."

His face immediately lost its cheeriness. "What kind of things?"

"I'm not going to avoid the truth here. When you're around Optimus Prime, I've been noticing that your pheromone levels suggest intercourse. I'm not sure if that's directed towards _him _or perhaps I just picked it up because you were with Mikaela around the same time. I'm not certain but...it _isn't _directed towards Optimus, is it?" Ratchet looked at him with an inquiring look, his eyes barely over his spectacles. Sam found it nearly impossible to lie to those amazing eyes. Somehow he had the strength.

"What? N-No! Of course not! Jesus, what would give you that idea? I don't know, Ratchet, you must have things going on with your head. With one of you guys--an autobot? No! It _must've _been around Mikaela," He was waving his arms around, gesticulating like some mad scientist. He could not believe that Ratchet bought the bullshit he was dishing out.

"All right, as long as you're certain it was about Mikaela. I was just trying to clear things up, it's been on my mind recently. I apologize if I've embarrassed you or something, Sam. I have to go; I'll see to it that Bumblebee gets you back to school."

Right. School. He had forgotten about school. All that he could think about was if Optimus would be okay. Ratchet knew what he was doing, he told himself reassuringly as he strolled down the hallway of cardboard thin walls Ironhide felt like putting up. He'd get better and in a matter of days, he'd be waiting for him after class with that same gorgeous smirk on his face.


	8. and I held your face in my hand

Author's Note: Yay! Another Starscream and Megz scene! C8

DISCLAIMER: Of course, I don't own any of the Transformers or Mikaela or Sam. :/

-----------------

Starscream landed hesitantly back on the desolate planet of Cybertron, dreading the moment when he'd have to face Megatron's wrath. He was badly damaged and was in desperate need for repairs, but Megatron would hardly think anything of it. It would probably give the Lord Decepticon even more reason to punish him--add insult to injury.

Nevertheless, he spotted the titan sitting upon the Fallen's throne, his head resting in one of his spiny hands, meaning that all his injuries from before had healed. Starscream thought him to be asleep at first, but as he approached the intense red that swallowed his optics came into full view.

There was a growl at first, then a snarl before the forboding figure on the throne spoke, "So, Starscream, you return injured. I would hope that you've brought news for your own sake."

Starscream nodded nervously, taking tiny steps towards his leader, "Y-Yes, my L-lord, I return with news. I found the fleshling upon my arrival, and with him...the Autobots!"

He heard a deeper growl, deep within Megatron's torso, but continued.

"I attempted to sneak up on the Witwicky boy but Prime's little comrade, Bumblebee, caught me before I could," He said, noticing Megatron's hand clenching into a fist of anger. "B-But I witnessed something that I think might be of service to you, my Lord! As I fought off the boy's guardian, I saw Optimus transform from a human form to fight me. He must be using sythoplasm! He seems to have a weakness for that boy, Lord Megatron. Those two appear to share some sort of bond. Perhaps--"

Megatron cut him off, "Perhaps if I could get to the boy, I get to Prime. If I break that bond that he shares with the fleshling, I break into Prime's very circuits! He will be easy to take care of then. If anything were to happen to the fleshling, surely my brother would sustain damage as well...Filthy humans and their 'trust'. I shall use that very trust against him."

Starscream chuckled raspily to himself, feeling pleased that he wouldn't be abused today. As if just to spite him, Megatron spun around and struck him down with a strong blow to what remained of his jaw, "Consider yourself lucky today, Starscream. Stay here and see to yourself, maggot. I have some business I need to take care of."

Megatron's bulky form reassembled itself into a Cybertronian Jet and blasted off his miserable home planet, leaving Starscream in a worse state than when he had arrived.


	9. And then I fell down yelling

Author's Note: This chapter is pretty graphic. There's a note further that cuts off what I've written and the elaboration of this scene. If you don't want to be offended or scarred for life, you can stop there. Don't say I didn't warn you.

DISCLAIMER: Of course, I don't own any of the Transformers or Mikaela or Sam. :/

-------------------

It had been several days since the day Optimus awoke in the aircraft hangar. Sam had been sure to visit regularly and he planned one last visit before going to bed that night. He walked out of his last class for the day and the sky was beginning to darken. Bumblebee was now his roommate and was patiently awaiting him back at his room, where he unwillingly allowed him to take a nap on his bed before he'd left for his evening lecture. As he was putting all his things under his arm, he heard a nearby man clear his throat. He lifted his head to see Optimus Prime standing in his business attire, the Autobot pin on his lapel shining against an overhead street lamp, "Mind if I walk you back to your dormitory?"

Sam shook his head, "No, of course not. When did Ratchet let you leave? I thought he said you were still recuperating." Then again, it _had_ been a couple days since he'd last seen his Autobot friend.

Optimus flashed his white smile, "I just got out a couple hours ago. He said it was okay if I came to visit, if that wasn't too much trouble."

He shook his head again. As glad as he was that Optimus had come to visit him while he was at school, there was something about him that he couldn't place. He wasn't sure what it was but something seemed off. It seemed too good to be true, and Ratchet had made it sound like Optimus wouldn't be going _anywhere _for a _while._ So how was it that here he was, feeling (and looking) better than ever?

"I know a shortcut to your dorm; mind if we take it?"

Sam looked at the sky and noticed it was only getting darker and darker. He hated being outside when it was pitch black and he couldn't see what may be lurking nearby, waiting to strike. Without a moment's hesitation, he nodded and allowed Optimus to lead the way through the trees. It was a lot thicker than he remembered, the street lamps from nearby parking lots barely peaking through the oaks and maples that reached unimaginable heights. He constantly tripped and stumbled over branches and logs that he couldn't see but Prime seemed to have no problem seeing the dangers that awaited his feet.

"Optimus, I still want to thank you for saving my life. I don't know how I could possibly repay you," He said softly, his shyness getting the best of him. He felt an arm wrap over his shoulder and he immediately tensed.

"It was nothing. I feel great now," He reassured, his blue eyes glowing in the darkness of the wood. They grew quiet for a moment as they walked. Sam began to open his mouth to say something else but felt a strong hand press him up against a nearby tree. His books and papers fell to the earth with a soft thud. Whatever he was going to say had been lost from mind.

"O-Optimus? What are you..." He asked, his voice an urgent whisper. Optimus put a hand over his mouth and murmured a soft 'shhhh'. No matter how hard Sam struggled against Prime's grip, he was completely pinned against the oak tree. His heartbeat began pounding in his ears as he stared into the illustrious blue that dazzled him instantaneously.

"You want to repay me, right, Sam...? Well..." The larger man whispered harshly in his ear, his hands beginning to slide down to the button on Sam's jeans. He was frightened now; this wasn't Optimus at all! It couldn't be! He felt confused; this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. What was going on? He let out a soft whimper, still attempting to push the man off of him but to no avail. His retaliation didn't seem to be doing any good. Optimus was too strong for a human to even pose a threat.

There were hands where there shouldn't be. Sam shut his eyes tight, his entire body shaking. He would've screamed, but his throat felt dry as if his voice had left him to his fate. Prime pressed his body against Sam as he continued, despite the smaller man's denying murmurs.

"Boy, you always were my favorite..." He said, followed by a thick lustful groan. Sam swung at Optimus' face simultaneously with both fists only to have them quickly slammed back against the trunk of the tree. He peeked through his eyelids and caught a flash of crimson where Optimus' eyes should've been. An unbelievable pain coursed throughout his entire body, ripping his very flesh from his chest, and then his whole mind went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WARNING.

Author's note: A friend of mine decided to elaborate on this piece, however, since I didn't. So, for fanservice, here it is if anyone would like to read it. Just to silence people who got mad for me making this a lime. X:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boy… you always were my favorite." Megatron's voice was heavy with lust. Sam was panicking; he struck out at "Optimus" cuffing the side of his face. Megatron snarled and pinned his hand down only to have the other side of his face meet Sam's other fist. Megatron shook off the sudden pain under his eye and grasped his right arm pinning it as well.

"There is no use fighting back, I'm going to take what I want from you, insolent human." Megatron roared with a jarring pain as Sam's knee flew up in between his legs. Megatron realized his optics were watering, he grimaced. With both of Megatron's arms occupied with keeping Sam's pinned, as if to let out his own pain, he leaned in and bit the boy's shoulder, ripping flesh from bone. Knife sharp pain shot down Sam's left arm, causing it to fall limply at his side.

"Don't make me break the other arm, boy!" Megatron hissed through clenched teeth. Sam screamed for help his voice finding him for what he knew would be the one and only time. No answer. There was no one that would come for him… that thought caused him to stop struggling, it was hopeless. There was nothing left to do. "Optimus" had won. Sam's heart sank as he bit his lip to keep himself from crying

He was numb to the feeling of rough hands snaking down his torso. Megatron smirked, pleased that Sam had given up. He, however, could not let the boy have to pleasure of blocking out what was happening. Megatron ripped his nails through the boy's shirt and pierced his skin profoundly. Sam cried out in anguish and blacked out due to the sudden pain and fear. Megatron groaned with pleasure as her felt the smaller man go limp in his hold.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to live with you not being awake…" Megatron found himself kissing the boy aggressively; he pressed Sam's body firmly against the tree and grunted when Sam's leg pressed firmly in between his own. He grunted, surprised that his human form was so… disgustingly human. The experience was unknown to him… He struggled in a vain attempt to banish thoughts of Sam's supple body… his tender lips… and his… shit! He was doing it again. How could he, Megatron, be thinking such things of a puny fleshling?!

His spiny fingers raked Sam's chest, finding their way to the smaller man's button on his jeans. Overcome by some mysterious desire, Megatron ripped them away, letting them fall to the ground. He pushed Sam to the ground and lay over top of him, his teeth scraping Sam's neck. Megatron could taste his blood, with his eyes rolling into the back of his head he bit down causing blood to surge down Sam's neck and into his own mouth. His red optics pulsed with intense emotions he never thought he would succumb to. He preferred to think of it as anger or hatred. However, a feeling deep in his belly refused to accept that.

"Insignificant boy… I shall teach you a lesson you won't soon forget," He growled. He sat up, undid his own pants, and spread Sam's legs apart. He groaned loudly as he thrusted his way in. Megatron's own desire pulsed around his body with every push; did he actually enjoy this? Of course not! His body seemed to have a mind of its own know; he cursed the human race and their procreating ways. His lips crashed into Sam's, his tongue ravenously exploring every inch inside. He cursed loudly, pulling away from the kiss to strike Sam's face as if to assert the fact that this was only to get to Optimus. His grip on Sam's waist tightened as he heaved the body upwards; he twisted the limp body around to slam his hapless victim face first into a nearby tree.

His movements got irregular and more vicious. Megatron let go of Sam's hips, and his fingers moved down the boy's back caressingly. He shuddered with unwelcome pleasure, his face contorted grotesquely with rage. He would not let himself be so easily enraptured by this… this whelp of a human! He let his nails cut deep into Sam's skin, from which he unfortunately derived even more pleasure. How the puny human was having this effect on him he knew not, but no matter how hard he tried to suppress it, his actions were futile. Megatron's breath became ragged; sweat ran down his body, he could not stop… shit, how could he find this boy irresistible?

He pounded into the boy faster, their bodies connected as Megatron neared satisfaction; grudgingly he let himself give into his lust for this pitiful fleshling. With one lustful, throaty groan his back arched in ecstasy. He pulled away and let Sam drop to the cold ground unceremoniously. Megatron pulled Sam's pants back up as well as his own. He wiped the sweat away from his brow and stared contemptuously down at the boy's broken body.

"Let's see how you feel about Optimus now, you trusting fool." He chuckled darkly and just to satisfy his wanting revenge for the feelings he experienced Megatron kicked Sam's head. He disappeared into the darkness as a pool of blood welled up beneath Sam's body. A dark laughter rang throughout the forest.


	10. Make it go away!

Author's Note: That wasn't so BAD, was it? 8D .....yeah, yeah, I know. .___.

DISCLAIMER: Of course, I don't own any of the Transformers or Mikaela or Sam. :/  
----------------

Bumblebee woke up from his nap with a jerk. He checked the clock by Sam's bed--it was roughly midnight. Surely Sam's class was over by now. The rest of his dormmates had returned and were all snoring in their beds so why hadn't Sam come back yet? He wasn't sure if he was supposed to go out to look for him or not since the Witwicky boy had told him to stay put in human form. He remained on Sam's bed for another five minutes while constantly checking his bedside window, but it didn't seem like his best friend was coming. He began to worry. Optimus had left _him _in charge of watching after Sam while he was recovering. What would Prime say if he found out something horrible had happened to Sam? His worries worsened. He couldn't stand it; he jumped out of his bed and rushed out the door as quietly as he could. He'd find Sam even if he was up all night looking for him.

Bumblebee was feeling worse for the wear. He'd been searching for two hours across the entire campus and he _still _couldn't find Sam. He could've been offline by the time Bee found him. The thought made him panic. Where could he be?! Bumblebee was wandering back towards Sam's dormitory from the hall where he'd told him his last class would be when he noticed that there was a patch of woods nearby. He hadn't checked over there, had he? No, he hadn't. Bee began walking through the small patch of trees until he noticed it was too dangerous to travel in the dark. He pulled a flashlight from his pocket, still heeding Sam's word to stay in human form, and turned it on. A beam of light illuminated the thicket and he heard a rustling on the forest floor. About twenty feet away from him was Sam Witwicky in a mangled mess leaning up against a tree. He was unconscious and covered with gashes and bruises. His shirt was completely shredded and there were bite marks and slashes decorating his chest and back. Bee spotted a deep pool of blood beneath him. Sam had been there for a while although the Autobot wasn't sure exactly how long.

Bumblebee chirped in surprise, never having witnessed a sight quite like it before and came to his side. He shook his shoulders, hoping he would wake up, but Sam didn't respond. Bee's panic was now a reality. Something terrible had happened to him! He held Sam's books and papers in one arm and slung Sam over his other shoulder.

"B-Bee...." Sam muttered as if even that one word pained him to speak. Bumblebee shushed him comfortingly. He didn't know what to do or where to go next. Once he was out of the woods and made sure there were no nearby witnesses, Bumblebee traded his human identity for his favorite 2010 SS Camaro with Sam inside and darted off. He knew there was no way he was going to explain Sam's injuries to some hospital human. The obvious choice available was Ratchet; he'd been studying human medicines. He'd know what to do. At the very least, that's all Bumblebee knew to do.

-------------

Sam's entire body ached and his head felt swollen. He groaned and opened his eyes, seeing distinct blue ones staring back at him. Bee? N-No...it wasn't. A shriek filled the room, causing the figure to jump. Sam didn't even realize that he was the one screaming. How could he be here after what he just did?! He recognized the face the instant his vision cleared. He had betrayed his trust, he had hurt him! How is it that he had the gall to stand there and act as if nothing happened?!

"You! Get out! Get away from me! Go away!" Sam yelled, waving his arms as if he were shooing a stray dog away despite the splicing pain he felt as he did so. "Bee! BUMBLEBEE!"

His guardian immediately responded to his calls and rushed to his other side. He was in his human form, as was the traitor, and warbled across Sam's bed questioningly. Optimus Prime stood there with an expression contorted with hurt and confusion. Ratchet hurried into the room as well and, upon discovering the source of Sam's screaming, dismissed a very confused and questioning Optimus from the room. Soon afterwards, Sam broke down and began to sob softly to himself with a very hesitant Bumblebee next to him.

"Sam, what happened?" Ratchet said as he took the place of the horrible creature that had been standing there.

"Bee, don't leave me. He's..." He muttered, fear prominent in his voice. Bumblebee looked to Ratchet with a face that asked 'can I?', which was met with a firm nod. The blond boy climbed onto the bed next to Sam, who hastily curled into his side. "Please...don't leave me."

Bumblebee's voice sounded strained but he attempted to make it sound as soothing as possible, "I will never leave you, Sam." His fingers ran through Sam's hair softly while the boy continued to cry, seeking comfort and protection. He kissed him on the forehead, as Sam's mother would've done when he was a child who'd awoken from a bad dream. Bee couldn't help the way he felt--it was his fault that Sam was like this. He hadn't been watching Sam as Optimus expected him to. In a matter of minutes, the distraught boy fell asleep in Bumblebee's comforting arms. Ratchet decided it was best if Sam was able to get some sleep before he asked any questions as to who had caused such injuries. As he left the room, he spotted Optimus standing outside the door. "Optimus, do you have any idea why Sam reacted that way when he saw you?"

"I...don't know. I haven't left this hangar in two weeks as I'm sure you're well aware--there was no way I could've done anything. Not that I would do _anything _that would cause him to react that way, Ratchet. I've...never seen him look at me like that before. His eyes were full of fear."

"Well, I need to get to the bottom of this. While he was asleep, I took samples of the epithelials under his nails and the residue in his cuts. I picked up cells of sythoplasm from his fingertips and, oddly enough, Cybertronian metal in his wounds. It seemed as if Sam tried to put up a fight with whoever committed these transgressions. Sam's far too traumatized to listen to logic right now though--it's better if you don't see him for a few days, at the least. You might further his emotional distress," Ratchet said, watching the expressions change on Optimus' face. "One more thing. Optimus, inside one of Sam's notebooks, Bumblebee discovered this." Ratchet held up a small flat sheet of metal about the size of a sticky note. It was carved into a jagged shape--a shape that Optimus knew all too well to be the symbol of the Decepticons. "He left a calling card. I think this is a trap to get inside your mind, Prime. Don't let irrationality cloud your thoughts because of him. I'll take care of him. You just lay low for a while."

"Starscream must have reported back to Megatron; surely my brother is involved. I'm going to go talk to Ironhide and the others and see if I can get to the bottom of this," Optimus replied, determination spreading on his face. "They all should've been on duty. They should've been watching Sam the entire time and---"

"Now let's not jump to conclusions and accusations just yet," He answered warily.

"Ratchet, you know as well as I do that I did _not _harm that boy."

"Based on my findings, I'm not sure who or what to believe at this point."

Sam awoke again and found Bumblebee at his side, having not left since the time when he'd panicked upon seeing _him _next to his bed. His entire being stung with a pulsing ache and he noticed his body was too weak to support any weight which meant he wouldn't be moving for a while. Ratchet was at his bedside in a chair, writing something down in a manilla folder. His personal doctor barely shifted when he noticed that he was awake.

"Ahh, you're up. You've been unconscious for quite a few days. I sent a note to your school saying that you got into a car accident and had to be rushed to the hospital. Sideswipe has been doing all your homework for you," Ratchet replied. Sam's battered face looked at him full of questions and surprise.

"What am I doing here, Ratchet?" He asked. Everything seemed like it had all happened too fast.

"You don't remember? Bumblebee found you lying in the forest on your college grounds five days ago. He drove you here and you've been in that bed ever since."

Sam remembered now. The walk with Optimus through the woods. The rough hands snaking their way down his chest to...No, he blocked it out. The very thought made him tremble and awoke Bee.

"Sam, you must tell me. What happened to you? The wounds I found on your body were insanely deep. You could've died from the blood loss had Bumblebee not found you when he did."

"O-Optimus, he offered to walk me back to my dorm," Sam struggled with each word, trying to get them out without a picture coming to his head. "He offered a shortcut through the woods. I was late anyway, I didn't want to be out after dark. There was something off about him--a harshness that Prime never had; at least that he'd never use on me. I wanted to thank him for saving my life again. And then..." He gripped the bedsheets tightly, knowing that if he spoke of it, he'd relive the events over again in his mind, "I told him to stop, I told him I didn't want to but he wouldn't listen. I don't know what he did after that. I blacked out."

"Sam, it couldn't have been Optimus. Five days ago, he was still _here, _recovering. I was with him all night until you arrived," Ratchet explained. He saw mass panic on Sam's face.

"No, you're wrong! I saw him with my own eyes! It WAS Optimus! He was the one who..." He stopped again, remembering the bright flash of red he'd seen before he had knocked out. Optimus' eyes were blue; he knew for a fact. Then how would that explain the firey red he had witnessed? He didn't care. He knew who did it. He knew who had put him in the state he was in. Optimus. Optimus Prime. It was all his fault. He had ignored Sam's cries and done as he pleased.

"Sam..." Ratchet began again, but Sam shook his head vigorously.

"NO. I don't care what you say. I saw who it was! I KNOW who it was! Don't try to make him seem innocent! After all the trust I put into Optimus...he--" Sam began to cry again which caused Bumblebee to wrap an arm around his shoulder.

Ratchet stood up from his seat, "Sam. Optimus would never hurt you. Look at yourself--is that what you honestly believe that Prime is capable of doing? To anybody? I know it may be hard to believe but sometimes your eyes can't be the first thing you trust. I can assure you, Sam, he was here the entire night."

Sam wouldn't even look at him. He was just going to defend Optimus. Defend the very one who had put him in the sorry condition he was in! He curled into Bumblebee's side, ignoring any words coming from Ratchet's mouth. He heard a defeated sigh and a rummaging of papers before there was a distant _click_ of a door being shut. He loosened his tense grip on his guardian.

"What did you see, Bee?"

Bee made sure his vocal processors worked, which still made his voice sound distorted and odd, "You were hurt. Optimus was here. I don't know _who _did it but...it couldn't have been him."

That wasn't the answer Sam was hoping to hear. Was _everyone _going to take his side? Without another word, he turned onto his other side (despite the horrible pain he felt searing his back in two) and fell back asleep.


	11. Just make her smile come back

Author's Note: And here is where I start hating Sam and him being a puss. 8C It's okay. You can hate him too. Forgive me, Shia Labeouf. .w.

DISCLAIMER: Of course, I don't own any of the Transformers or Mikaela or Sam. :/

--------------------

It didn't take long for Ratchet to find out what exactly had happened that dark night in the woods. After a few days, it didn't become so unbearable to talk about although Sam only remembered bits and pieces from the time where he was unconscious. Ratchet also determined that the autobots found it difficult to assume their human qualities when experiencing strong emotions of any kind--that possibly explained the so-called red eyes that Sam recalled. About two weeks later, Sam became well enough to move around again. His wounds were healing very nicely and Ratchet believed that Sam would be able to return to school in no time. Every time Optimus' name was spoken or he came around, Sam's face went blank and cold. At one point, Optimus had attempted to talk to him in the hall but he simply ignored him and continued on his way. Megatron and Starscream were unheard from for a long while, causing Prime to become frustrated. He couldn't wait until his brother showed his face again--he'd make sure that it got ripped off completely this time.

On the final day Sam spent inside the aircraft hangar recovering, Optimus decided he _needed _to address the problem he had with Sam. It was better than--what was the phrase--beating around the bush? He wasn't sure how long it would be until the next time he saw the boy either; it had to be now or never.

Sam was sitting in a chair beside the bed he was supposed to be laying in, drawing something on the back of a result sheet Ratchet had run off. Those bright red eyes that could never be Optimus', but that face that looked so very much like his. Now that he'd been sane for the past couple of days, his mind began to fill with doubt. The things that Ratchet tried explain to him were starting to make so much sense but his stubborn memory could only bring up the once beautiful face as the perpetrator. One day, as he was returning to his room, he overheard the Twins talking to one another.

"So you tink Prime actually did all that to 'da kid?" Mudflap asked with uncertainty to his voice. They were in their normal forms; it must've been annoying to look identical with the exception of their color coded clothing as humans.

Skids didn't seem to have a single doubt, "No. I know it could'na been Prime. He was here 'da whole time. You and I both know dat."

"So then, why da' Sam think it's him?" Mudflap questioned. Ironhide must've overheard them as well and became involved because his deep voice boomed compared to the squeaks of the other two.

"It has to be Megatron. Remember, the Decepticons had the sythoplasm technology before we ever did. If Starscream saw Optimus transform, he'd know that we had it. Megatron could've used sythoplasm to look just like Optimus and confuse Sam. Humans trust their eyes too much and not the logic of the situation. Megatron could've done something while looking like Optimus, although why he'd go out of his way to do such a thing I'm not sure." His voice sounded full of contemplation.

Sam was around the corner, listening to the three of them. What Ironhide said made sense; it was hard to argue with that logic. But Sam was incredibly stubborn for a human which was probably one of his worst traits. Unless he had undeniable proof that Optimus WASN'T the one who did those things, perhaps he'd consider that it was someone else entirely simply posing as Prime.

He continued to doodle on the paper, BOSE headphones around his neck playing "New Divide" by Linkin Park (Bee had been so kind as to loan him his iPod). There was a creak of the door opening and he looked up, his eyes narrowing at the sight of who had wandered inside.

"What do _you _want?" Sam said, his tone full of accusation. Optimus looked unhappy and it also seemed like he hadn't slept for days.

"Sam, I need to talk to you," Optimus pleaded. He approached Sam with little hesitation although he showed much discomfort.

Sam Witwicky didn't look at him--he just stared at the piece of paper in his lap. "I'm listening."

"It wasn't me. You have to believe me. I wouldn't have done those things to you, Sam. I...value our friendship too much to hurt you. I've been having these odd human feelings of guilt and regret for things I have not done. Please, you must understand what I'm saying to you. My brother is at fault, not me. Please listen to what I'm saying and stop believing what your eyes saw. Everyone has told you that I was here the whole time so why do you insist it was me? Is that honestly something I would do to anybody? TO YOU? Sam." Optimus reached out and grabbed ahold of Sam's sleeve.

He retaliated, "LET GO OF ME!" His other hand swirled up in a fist and struck Optimus' cheek. Prime instinctively let go of his sleeve and stumbled back. He'd never felt such a thing before; pain in human form was more unbearable to his circuitry than in his natural state. His hand lifted to the pulsing red mark on his face in shock. Sam had punched him. Sam had used his strength to hit him.

"I hate you," Sam said, his fists clenched in his lap. He didn't watch Optimus' reaction. "I hate you, Optimus Prime. Stop protecting me. I don't need you anymore. You're dead to me."

"Sam..." Prime extended another arm towards him.

"No! Just leave me alone!" Sam yelled again, striking Optimus' hand back. He glared at him for what seemed like hours and, without saying another word, ran out and slammed the door behind him. Optimus looked at the piece of paper Sam had been working on; it was his human form's face only the piercing red eyes were the only things colored on the entire page. Megatron was his human doppleganger. He sat down in the chair Sam had previously been sitting in and sighed, his head hung over. Why wouldn't he listen?

Mikaela had sent him a text message that read "I think we should take a break. I can't deal with all these robots all the time. I'm sorry." She had incredibly perfect timing. As if Sam didn't have _enough _spiraling around in his head. He had no idea why he was being so stubborn. No idea why he couldn't just listen to everybody and forget what he saw. Sam wandered along the south side of Lake Carnegie as he thought to himself. He didn't want to venture too far from the university but he needed some time away from any alien robot, including Bumblebee. He stood on the Harrison Street Bridge, overlooking the privately owned manmade lake. It was midday, with the sun high overhead but Sam didn't pay any attention to the beads of sweat forming on his face. Perhaps being by himself for a little while would be good for his head, although he was fully aware that the Autobots were patiently awaiting his return back on campus. Everyone except Prime. Sam wasn't sure where he'd gone off to. He felt a twinge of guilt for saying those things he'd said. Maybe, Sam thought spitefully, he was gone for good. What was he talking about? Optimus was a friend of his; Sam knew deep in his heart that he'd be devastated if he disappeared. Yet another side of him kept spewing the idea that everything would be better if Optimus was out of his life forever.

He was so confused. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore! It could've been Megatron--it most certainly could've been Megatron. That would explain the metal Ratchet found in his wounds used only in the construction of Cybertronian Jets. But what would Megatron get out of doing that to him? It's just as Ironhide suggested; why would he go out of his way to harm Sam? For what purpose? All these thoughts began welling up inside, making it hard for him to even see. He shut his eyes, put his hands over his ears and screamed, "What the hell is going on here?!"

His voice became lost as the whizzing sound of cars zoomed past him. He opened his eyes again and stared out over the horizon. Sam was still as lost as before, only now he was getting odd glances from people walking past him. The answer wasn't going to come to him--he had to figure it out himself. He still had Bumblebee's headphones around his neck. Sam pulled them up onto his ears and began to play deafening music, hoping to drown out the realities he faced. He leaned on the railing of the bridge and stared until he became lost in the alt rock being pounded into his eardrums.


	12. and shine just like it used to be

DISCLAIMER: Of course, I don't own any of the Transformers or Mikaela or Sam. :/

-----------------

Was he hearing screams? No, of course not. It was all in his head. Or maybe it was in his headphones? Sam continued to daydream, ignoring whatever he assumed was part of his odd fantasy. It began to get louder--surely it wasn't in his head now. The screams were followed by a loud roar and a screech of tires as cars skidded to a stop. Sam pulled his headphones off and let them rest on his shoulders, reality rushing back at him at full force. A jet and an F-22 Raptor flew insanely close to the bridge--only about ten feet or so over Sam's head--and soared on through the sky to turn around.

"No, no, no, no, no," He muttered. That wasn't any ordinary jet. He knew it all too well. "Shit, shit! No, no, no!"

He broke out into a full speed run, heading back in the direction of his college. The jet would catch up to him in no time but he had to give it his best shot. Sam ran through a maze of stopped cars that were parked on the bridge until the very ground beneath him began to shake and made him trip. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the familiar Decepticon standing on about a dozen cars on the bridge, flaming red optics focused on him. He was all fixed--his face and missing arm was restored. How long had it been since Egypt? A month on Earth at least. The Raptor transformed into Starscream on the end of the bridge leading toward Princeton to view the spectacle, blocking off Sam's only exit. People began to rush past him, shove him, scream so loud that Sam found it difficult to process logical thought. However, Sam was still an excellent runner; that was a fact. Despite how skilled he may have been, he knew for an instant he couldn't outrun a robot with a leg span of about forty yards. Sam knew he had to get back to Princeton. To the Autobots, if he could. He'd never make it back in time.

A familiar roar echoed behind him and Sam pushed his legs even harder. They burned like fire, his muscles begged him to stop pushing them to such insane limits after those weeks of rest and relaxation, but Sam continued to press on. He was like a mouse compared to Starscream--he'd find a way to slip by.

"You can't outrun me, boy! There's no Prime to save you! I'll start my destruction of the human race with you!" His voice pounded in Sam's ears. He kept running. Just run, he thought, don't look back. _Run. _

His mind could only process things so fast. Sam felt as if the air beneath his feet turned against him and flung him on his back. He realized that it wasn't the air's fault. Megatron had already caught up with him and had grabbed one of his legs with a spiny claw. Sam dangled upside down as Megatron brought him closer to his face.

"Okay, okay, okay! What do you want?!" Sam screamed as he was held upside down, certain that if he were to be dropped he would die.

"I want you dead!" Megatron roared as he tossed Sam through the air like a frisbee. He landed on the hood of a car and cracked the windshield, now further from Princeton than he was to begin with. Sam had to get up, all the while ignoring the horrible pain he now felt in his shoulder. It was broken. He could feel it. He tried to focus more on saving his life than on the pain now shooting up his spine as he saw Megatron charging at him, obliterating any remaining vehicles in his way. There was no way he was going to survive this one. He had pushed all of his guardians away; he was his own downfall. In a matter of seconds, he'd be dead.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sam tried to scream, hoping someone--anyone--would hear him. He felt a spidery hand grab at his middle and pull him in midair again. He felt Megatron crushing his ribs, squeezing the very life out of him, as he held him over the still water of the lake from the side of the bridge. Sam wasn't going to survive this; he knew this was the end.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you drown, fleshling. You've stood in my way far too many times," Megatron spoke greedily, his jagged teeth grating against one another as he talked. Sam couldn't breathe; the Decepticon continued to squeeze harder and harder on him. He could've sworn he heard a pleased chuckle from Starscream. "Prime always fought for the weak and look where it's gotten him. He's developed 'feelings' for a human! Any last words, maggot?"

"You're...never going to win," Sam breathed out raspily. He could've sworn his ribs were cracking. "You're the one who's weak!"

His optics grew wide and his mouth opened wide to shout in fury, "INSOLENT WHELP!"

Sam felt the air lashing his face as he fell to his death, the water getting closer and closer. He felt his throat go dry as he screamed what he believed to be his last time, "OPTIMUS!"

There was an immense roar of a splash and the water was no longer still, the waves swallowing Sam's eternally falling body. Water filled Sam's lungs as his eyes remained open, staring at the surface of the lake while his body began to sink deeper and deeper to the lakebed. It wasn't extremely deep, but it was deep enough for someone to drown and no one take notice. His mind started going fuzzy. He was too weak to swim to the surface; his ribs were stabbing what few nerves he could still feel with pain. He saw a brief flash of yellow pass by his line of vision and then the glowing blue he remembered by the Autobots. I must be seeing my life flash before my eyes, he thought. He was certain he couldn't feel his life though.

Something held him gently under his back and he heard a warble through the water but his thought was too unclear to recognize who it was. Water rushed past him and he felt the light grow stronger against the inside of his eyelids. He didn't feel submerged anymore; he was...alive? Someone had rescued him. There was a constant _pat pat _on his back as someone attempted to get the water out of his lungs. He felt his throat fill and he quickly coughed up the water that he'd accidentally swallowed. His vision was still foggy but he saw that golden yellow again. Bumblebee.

Bee was in his robot form, his optics staring intently at Sam--he wouldn't leave his side until he made sure the boy was alive. The Autobot held him gently with a hand behind his back, supporting him so that he sat upright. Sam couldn't move any of his limbs but he could see clearly. They were on a bank of Lake Carnegie, closer to Princeton than the bridge he'd just been on. A roar of an engine deafened him as a Raptor barreled into Bumblebee, leaving Sam completely unprotected. Starscream was involved now too. He transformed during flight and pinned a surprised Bee down on the bank about twenty yards from Witwicky.

Bumblebee briefly glanced at Sam, as if to reassure him that everything was going to be okay, before he got a metal fist to the jaw. There was nothing he could do anyway--not with all of his bones broken the way they were. Starscream fired on Bee's chest who in turn rolled over onto his stomach to get back up. He seemed full of a certain malice that Sam had seen once before back in Egypt when he'd mercilessly disposed of a rather annoying Decepticon named Ravage. Both of Bumblebee's arms formed cannons and he wasted no time in targeting the offender. A chunk of liquid hot Starscream metal went flying off into the water only to sizzle out in seconds. Sam heard a warble of pain as a shot from Starscream destroyed one of his optics.

"Bee!"

That didn't seem to faze him as much as Sam believed because he returned with three quick blasts to Starscream's arms, nearly ripping both of them to shreds. After determining that he wasn't going to be the victor, Starscream hastily reassembled into his vehicle form and bolted back toward the bridge which was where the real battle was going on. Bumblebee returned to Sam's side, his eye sparking and flickering blue.

There was a blur of blue and silver, along with metallic gray standing about thirty five feet on the bridge. They were duking it out, and the blue robot was losing. Optimus. He'd come to save his life, even after the way that he'd treated him. There was something off about the Autobot leader--he seemed weaker, less driven. As if the very essence of his existence had been torn away from him. Of course, he was putting up a fight against Megatron but Sam knew he could do better than he was doing. As much as Sam said he hated him, he felt his heart begin to break as he watched the Peterbilt robot be pummeled.

"This isn't like you at all, Optimus! Where's that passion you had? That so-called justice for this pathetic species?" Megatron cackled as he fired an energon blast at the Autobot's chest. Before he got a chance to get up, the Decepticon leader got ahold of an arm and tossed Prime off the bridge and into the lake. Sam watched as the Peterbilt Autobot didn't even put up a decent fight and shook his head in disbelief.

Optimus was losing. Sam was watching him die. Megatron would surely kill him when he got the chance. It was all his fault.

"What? Is your mind on that fleshling, Prime?" the Decepticon laughed as he too jumped into the lake, the water only coming up to what would be his thigh. "Giving up already? Such a pity. That boy doesn't need you anymore, Prime! After I got my hands on that miserable child, he doesn't even want to see your face!" He noticed the expression of anger that began to well up on Prime's face. "Yes, you were right the entire time, Prime. But would that boy even listen to you? No! He couldn't even look at you without remembering what _I _did to him! I've broken your bond with him; that so-called human trust. You were foolish to question how far I was willing to go to bring you down!"

Sam felt like such an idiot. It _was _him the entire time. Optimus wasn't lying. He was such a fool for not believing him. For a moment, Sam wished Bee had just let him drown to save him from the stupidity. Megatron's hand clutched his entire head as he flung him overhead, harder into the water this time and completely destroyed the bridge Sam was standing on minutes earlier. Cars, people, and rubble plummeted into the lake. Optimus pathetically fired an energon blast from a cannon on his forearm, not even properly taking aim. His brother simply laughed and dodged it, the ball of energy whirling past him into an implosion of trees. Megatron lashed back as a blast from his cannon destroyed Optimus' right hand. Sam could only watch as the piece of metal fell into the water at Prime's side.

"You know, this is almost too easy! I knew it would work but this is just pathetic, Prime. I imagined our final battle would be much more of a challenge! You once said that it was both you and I, am I right? I was right all along--it's just ME, Prime. Always has and always _will _be."

It was all Sam's fault; if he hadn't said the things he did, perhaps Optimus wouldn't be acting that way. The Decepticon's foot fell harshly onto Optimus' chest and sparks began to fly from the conflicting pieces of metal. He clapped his hands together and formed a weapon Sam recalled from the battle back in Mission City--the fusion cannon. The barrel of the cannon aimed itself directly at Optimus' face but the Autobot made no effort to move.

"Now I'm going to make sure you _stay _dead, Optimus." He said, his growls turning into purrs of satisfaction. "No Matrix or boy to save you this time."

"Do your worst. Nothing you can say or do will do anything to me now." Optimus answered, his voice unusually weak for him.

"I'd like to test that statement, Prime!" The barrel began to glow ominously, charging the energon blast that would surely dispose of the last of the Primes once and for all.

He had to do something! "Optimus! GET UP!" No matter how many bones were broken, Sam would scream as loud as he thought his body would allow. "Please! Don't die on me! Don't let him win!"

The cannon fired and Sam was blinded for a moment. It was over; he'd been too late. Optimus was dead now.


	13. And then she whispered

Author's Note: ;D I got you, didn't I?

DISCLAIMER: Of course, I don't own any of the Transformers or Mikaela or Sam. :/

-------------

He could feel the tears welling in his eyes despite his attempts to hold them back.

"Sam!" Bumblebee exclaimed pointedly. "Look!"

He looked up and thought his eyes were tricking him again. The two were momentarily frozen in shock with Optimus' hand underneath the fusion cannon. He'd shoved it upwards at the last moment and the aftermath was the flaming pile of trees on the lakeside.

"As long as humans need me, I will remain here, Megatron, on this planet." Optimus' said, his blue optics glaring at his brother. They had that inspiration again; that need to serve justice once more. "If it means I must stop you time and time again then so be it."

His hand wrapped around the cannon's slender barrel and ripped it completely away from his brother's arms, a howl of pain echoing in response. The familiar blade emerged from Optimus' forearm, the reminscient orange already burned into Megatron's circuitry. His arm made quick concise slices and destroyed only one of Megatron's legs. There was no running from him now. Megatron couldn't believe it. How could one human influence him so strongly? Had he missed something somewhere and made a fatal mistake in his ploy?

The energon blade grew close but didn't pierce. Optimus spoke in a low growl, "You'll never give up, will you?"

"Not until you're offline. Forever." He spat.

"You've left me no choice, brother." Just as Optimus moved in to make the final blow, a blast of energy erupted in his face. Starscream had swooped in to save the day, distracting Optimus Prime long enough for his leader to make a good decision of fleeing (once again). By the time Prime was no longer being pelted by measly energon blasts, the two Decepticons were off in the sky, growing smaller and smaller with each passing moment.

Now that the adrenaline had worn off, Optimus' receptors were pulsing with pain. His last minute resolve wasn't one of his best ideas, he admitted to himself. He lifted his head and saw the boy not too far off, the electricity in his circuits jolting at the sight that he was alive. He grew hesitant as to whether or not he should get Ratchet to tend to his injuries or go speak with Sam. Optimus decided against the latter and headed back in the direction of the college.

Sam's heart dropped into his stomach as he watched Optimus pause to stare at him before going off to do 'Prime things'. Now that things were beginning to settle in his mind, he felt the weight of everything his body had gone through in the last fifteen minutes. Bumblebee took the liberty of giving him a ride back to their 'headquarters' so that Ratchet could take care of him.

After a month and a lot of explanations to Princeton, Sam returned to class once more. The whole incident on the bridge had been condemned to conspiracy theorists yet students still pressed questions as to how Sam broke eighteen of his twenty four ribs, managed to break one shoulder, and displace the other. Any time someone opened their mouth to ask another question, Ironhide (in Vin Diesel garb) would appear at Sam's side and scare them off. Sam's life was calming down once more although he feared that trouble could stir up again just as quickly. Mikaela was still leaving all of his texts unanswered which continuously upset him and when he'd try to call, it would always go straight to her voicemail. The main problem he faced was the month of not speaking to Optimus.

Sam remained in close contact with every single Autobot that would visit him at college, except for Prime who he hadn't seen since the battle at the lake. He asked Ratchet and Sideswipe several times where he was but they never gave him a direct answer; they'd go off talking about some other remote topic that they'd been discussing an hour earlier. The thought of Optimus disappearing made him queasy. He still never got the chance to properly apologize for everything he'd done and said to him. Skids had been telling him to just "fess up about being a puss."

He was barely passing any of his classes towards the beginning of the second semester. With a lot of convincing (on the Autobots' parts), his teachers gave him a couple weeks to make up all his work from his absences. Sideswipe had been slacking off on doing all of his work--something about 'he was thinking of trying out the sythoplasm'--and therefore Sam's grades crashed. That's what he got for trusting a robot to get his work done. Even back in class, Sam daydreamed just as much as he used to.

Sam dragged himself out of his afternoon lecture, his papers stuffed tiredly under one arm. He wasn't getting very much sleep either. At least, not very much decent sleep. It was the end of the first half of the year and all the college students were packing their things and leaving to soak up the little vacation time they had. Sam had no plans for the break; probably just mope around his dormitory. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke, "Hey kid, I need a word with you."

The man was wearing an unbuttoned business suit jacket with a tiger print tie and matching slacks along a widely rimmed top hat. He had aviator sunglasses covering his eyes but quickly took them off, the neon blue resonating beneath the shadows of his headgear. Sam began to wonder if Johnny Depp had somehow snuck into his university without getting mobbed by thousands of foaming-at-the-mouth fangirls. The Johnny Depp lookalike beamed and clicked his tongue, "Damn, I'm good, right? I clean up pretty nice. Ratchet coaxed me into trying it. Sythoplasm just loves me, don't it? Don't know why I didn't do it before."

He chuckled. It was Sideswipe. "Yeah, you fooled me."

"But, hey, I'm here to send you a message. Prime says he wants to see you. He'll be waiting outside your dormroom when you get there. Catch you later." Before Sam could ask a single question, Sideswipe was gone. The instant he put on the sunglasses back on, he melted into the crowd of university students making their way to and from classes.

Sam's heart swelled. Prime was waiting for him; he couldn't bear the excitement of seeing him after so long an absence. He wasted no time in getting back to his dormitory--he couldn't wait to see Optimus' handsome face again. With so many things going on in his head, Sam commanded Bumblebee to stay in his car form and that he'd only be a little while. He charged into the dorm and up the single flight of stairs to the second floor. Everyone was gone for break; he knew he'd be the only one there. As excited as he was, he stopped in his tracks the moment he saw Optimus leaning against the wall next to his door with his eyes shut. Fear and paranoia began to fill his mind. What if he was upset with him? What if he didn't want Sam's apology?


	14. How can you do this to me?

Author's Note: And here is where the juicy part starts and the story ends. I'm not very good at this sort of thing so bear with me. :(  
DISCLAIMER: Of course, I don't own any of the Transformers or Mikaela or Sam. :/

---------------

He approached slowly, hoping that Optimus wouldn't hear him coming. He couldn't even take three steps before Prime's eyes popped open and saw Sam standing ten feet away as if he'd been caught stealing some priceless jewel. Sam didn't even bother with the stealth anymore; he strolled up to the Autobot's side awkwardly silent.

They both began to talk at once.

"Optimus, I'm sorry I--"  
"Sam, I'm sorry if I--"

The two grew quiet and waited for the other to take their turn first.

"Optimus, I...I don't know what I was thinking. I was stupid and childish and stubborn. I didn't trust you like I should've." Sam felt like 'such a puss' as he felt tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. "I doubted you and didn't believe in you. I let you down and pushed you away. I'm so sorry. I just--"

Optimus put his newly restored hand on Sam's cheek with the other on his shoulder and the boy broke off his last sentence. He felt Prime's lips press against his own gently, almost comfortingly, like his body alone was telling him that all was forgiven. His heartbeat began pounding in his ears like it always used to and he found it hard to think. Optimus pulled away and whispered with his hand still cupping Sam's face, "I don't care about all that. I was...afraid that I was going to lose you for good."

Were those tears in Optimus' eyes? Yes, Sam wasn't seeing things. As fresh as the ones in Sam's eyes, tears streamed down Optimus' beautiful face. Sam wrapped his arms around Prime's neck in an embrace and brought their lips together once more. This was the tear-jerkingly sweet moment he'd dreamed of. Optimus seemed a little unsure as to what to do but he was a fast learner. His soft hands pulled Sam closer as their kiss grew deeper. Sam began running his fingers through ebony strands of hair, not wanting to break away. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Each move Prime made was soothing, calm, yet protective almost like he was afraid that if he were to let go, he'd lose him permanently. The boy began to cave in to all those feelings he'd had, all those thoughts of Optimus he constantly denied thinking it was all wrong. Everything here felt right to him. How could _anything _be wrong? Sam felt like he'd just been lifted up to cloud nine.

Sam somehow found himself leaning against the wall with Optimus pressing against him. Every sense was heightened--he'd never felt so good before. Much to his dismay, Optimus pulled away with a tender smile on his lips. Shivers shot up his spine and his knees became weak the moment he began feel Prime's soft lips suckle on his exposed neck. He let a tiny moan escape him. His hips began to undulate against Optimus and Sam felt a twinge of smugness when he heard a pleased groan from the larger man. It was probably Optimus' first time experiencing anything so heightening in his human state. It would be a time he wouldn't soon forget, Sam wanted to make sure of that.

He nibbled at the Autobot's exposed ear while his hands slid down his sculpted back. Sam wasn't a professional at things like this but he had quite some experience, although some aspects change depending on the person. Optimus straightened himself and pulled back, making Sam worry that he had done something wrong. Of course not. Optimus wanted everything just as much as he did. Two large muscular hands reached for the bottom of Sam's hoodie and he hastily assisted Prime in shedding the excess clothing. He paused as soon as he saw the scars on Sam's chest and arms that made him look like he'd gotten into a fight with a steak knife and lost horribly. Shiny pink marks dotted his upper body, some darker than others.

Optimus was going to say something, but Sam quickly stopped him. "I know; I look horrible."

"Sam, I'm sorry I let this happen to you. I--"

"Stop apologizing already. You've done enough to make up for one slip-up." He planted another kiss on surprised lips which managed to drag Optimus away from beating himself up for something he couldn't have stopped. Thankfully Prime was only wearing a button-up dress shirt today, which came off with much more ease than Sam's hoodie. He could've sworn he was staring at Adonis himself. He was the epitome of perfection. Prime coaxed Sam into another deep, passionate kiss much stronger than before. Sam's hands dropped down to his pants and unfastened the button on his jeans. Optimus followed his example, all the while their lips remained locked together except for the brief moments when they needed to catch their breath.

Optimus undulated against Sam, feeling the shudders of pleasure erupt from his small frame. There was no logic to this situation. Optimus knew he was a fool standing in a hallway almost entirely naked (except for his boxers), making out with a human. The other Autobots would either be disgusted or laugh their mufflers off. He didn't care--all that mattered to him right now was Sam. Sam was his and he was Sam's. Nothing else existed in his world.

Sam slid his boxers off with the free time his hands were given. He wasted no time getting rid of Optimus' as well. "Can we...take this somewhere more private?"

His partner's eyes flickered with understanding. Optimus' hands lowered down to Sam's thighs and swiftly hoisted the smaller boy up onto his hips and carried him into his dormroom before pressing his bare back against the nearest wall. Sam wrapped his arms around the man once more and began kissing him from his jaw down to his neck and shoulders. His legs were folded around Optimus' middle.

"Never...leave, Optimus." Sam panted into his ear softly, sending rippling shudders through his body. "I will always need you..." He moaned into Optimus' neck as he felt him burst into him, his hands gripping Prime's hair tensely. There was a gentle rhythm to Optimus' movements; he was gentle and knew what to do and when to do it. Prime hands had found their way to Sam's manhood, his touch causing gasps and cries of rapture from his smaller beloved partner. He was _quite _a fast learner. It was too much for Sam to process at once; Optimus continued his rhythmatic pressings in and out while his hands stroked and teased him guiltily. He could hardly focus before Optimus Prime's lips met his own, hungry for more of the sweet passion he'd already tasted. Sam let his tongue do the work this time, enticing Optimus' hunger even further until his too became uncontrollable. Both Optimus and Sam were drenched in sweat, their bodies glued to one another in hot, romantic bliss. Sam had lost track of time but he was well aware of his lack of restraint. He couldn't last much longer.

The rhythm began to pick up speed and Sam knew both he and Optimus would be drawing to a close soon. Optimus was panting hard, demanding his body to keep it up for a few more seconds until...

Sam cried out his name, his voice shrill with ecstacy. Optimus wasn't too far behind. They finally collapsed on Sam's bed, exhausted yet entirely satisfied. He cuddled close to Optimus for warmth and quickly found himself drifting off into a dreamland.

The last words he heard before he fell asleep were, "I need you too, Sam."

---------------

"You guys seem happy." Ironhide duly noted the next day as he watched Optimus and Sam step out of the yellow Camaro. His aqua blue eyes scanned the two of them warily, although there wasn't _very _much he could do in his Vin Diesel form. Sideswipe stood alongside him, his expression undeterminable by those reflective shades he wore. What better way to spend his vacation than with the Autobots, Sam thought. Bee had driven them out to their HQ, which was an hour or two away from his school, on important business. Of course, his guardian acted as if it were a surprise and Sam didn't press questions.

Bumblebee joined Sam on his other side as he beamed, "Well, I've been having a pretty good week."

Ratchet emerged from the Autobots' 'headquarters' (the aircraft hangar aforementioned) with an inquiring look plastered on his face, "How did you two make up so quickly?"

"Well, we had a long talk, Ratchet." Optimus answered. He exchanged smirks with Sam. Ratchet smiled in response, returning his attention to the small paperback book in his hand.

"So Bee--"

Skids and Muflap rudely barged into the conversation, wide grins glued on their ugly mugs and yellow rectangular pieces of paper in their hands. They were flight tickets. "Hey guys, guess what? Major Lennox invited all of us to go on a trip with him for a couple days! To some place called Hawaii. You guys want to go?"

Sam couldn't stop himself from smiling. He didn't see the harm in taking a little break from all the explosions and battles and the conflicting relationships. He glanced at Bee and then at Optimus, who both seemed fine with the idea. They'd never been on a vacation, had they? Hawaii sounded pretty inviting after everything he'd gone through. "Sure. Why not? I've got all the time in the world."

--------------

Author's Note: THE END. :] I loved writing this. Truly, I did. I might actually write a sequel as soon as I can get a functioning computer.


End file.
